


In the Name of the Gods

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, M/M, Made For Each Other, Multi, Soul Bond, The Gods Are In Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hera was in tears, tears enough to a sea. Her sisters and brothers were sad in equal measure, but they knew that nothing else would save them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of watsons_woes Prompt #12:
> 
> The naming of characters is a difficult matter. For example, 'Sherlock' means 'fair-haired'; John means 'God is Gracious.' Either use one (or both) of these bits of trivia in your story, or include a character whose name means something appropriate to his/her part. also Hamish means 'Protected by God' and was the name of many Scottish kings)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks my friend trista_zevkia

“How to hide the children of the gods within the humans?” The question resonated like thunder and hurt like a dagger in the flesh of the Olympians.

 

Hera was in tears, tears enough to a sea. Her sisters and brothers were sad in equal measure, but they knew that nothing else would save them. Hiding the young among the humans, the very same they had ruled and hurt over the centuries, it was the only way to prevent them from disappearing forever.

 

Losing the faith of the humans had prevented the children of the gods from growing in power and some were beginning to wither away. Their magnificent children were infants again and likely to disappear completely if they didn’t do something right now.

 

“We will hide them in their names.” Hades said in his deep, unworldly voice. “I have judged too many humans in my time and I know they are forgetting that names have a secret power. By bestowing their powers and our benedictions into their names, they will seem human but we will know better. We will be able to find them among the humans, no matter how many times they are reincarnated.”

 

“But, humans could copy their names because they are beautiful and we could lose track of our real children.” Retorted Poseidon. His voice was as deep and tumultuous as the sea in a storm.

 

“That’s true, maybe it is not such a good idea.” said Hestia, who really preferred her Roman name Vesta.

 

“We will recognize our children and grandchildren in their bearing and in their acts. No mere human would have their beauty, strength, or their intelligence, this and having their names known to us would be enough.” The voice of Zeus came from every place at once.

 

“As they would be different, they would be alone among the humans. I would not always be able to give them abundance they deserve, or they would stand out even more from the humans.” Demeter said, worried about the health of body and soul of the children.

 

Aphrodite offered a solution. “When they find each other in human form, a single contact between their skin will cause the feeling of one of Zeus’ bolts. This touch will reach their hearts, and they will know so they won’t be alone any longer.”

 

So it was to be, as each old god or goddess gave their powers and benedictions to the children before they were sent to Earth in human form. One day, their power would return and their children would return to them. Until then, life would be hard, but they would find their way to each other. 

 

:::::::::

 

“Can I borrow your phone? There’s no signal on mine. Sherlock said, extending his hand while approaching the soldier and healer with golden hair.

 

John took out his phone and offered to the taller man. “Here take mine.”

 

“Oh. Thank you.” Sherlock said, but as he took the phone he felt a current of electricity he hadn’t felt before; it opened his eyes to the knowledge that he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

 

John touched those beautiful fingers and drowned in those eyes, knowing that he was home.

 

The taller man was _“Fair Haired”_ though his hair was dark in this body. His curls were the same as Athena’s and he could easily wear her golden crested helmet to make himself fair haired. Apollo was now John, _“God is Grace”_ , _“Gracious”_ and also Hamish, _“Protected by God”_ and the Sun God all at once. He normally carried such titles easily, but for once he looked unassuming while doing so. He was a skilled doctor and charmer; the sun rose with his smile; or so it seemed to Sherlock.

 

Together they made history, and their love was the greater of all. At the end of the natural lives of their vessels, Zeus called them into wake happy to know that the mighty Athena now had a spouse in Apollo to temper her.


End file.
